Another Survival Story
by lovetowritetheworld
Summary: Kagome was just any other normal working girl with a lazy roommate and physcotic friends. But when a troubling plague starts bringing the dead back to life can she and her group survive the horror? Or will a self absorbed ex-marine bring reality crashing hard into her theories of life?


Hey guys, been a while since I have written anything. Sorry bout that, some rough times over here right now. But I do promise to bring you updates to Model 227, as well as this new story. I hope you like it, take it as an apology from me for keeping you waiting. Leave feedback please!

**Another Survival Story**

**Chapter One: The First Day**

_289 Days after D-Day_

"_Reports have been pouring in about sitings of-"_

"_Taken away from the children, as they have been deemed hazardous. Claiming that they contain chemicals that may cause another day of-"_

"_And in other news, the reports in which a-"_

"_Zombie siting down by Riverhead Massachusetts has been-"_

"_Disproved by the Government. These toys are in fact safe."_

"_Thankfully the people of Long Island have been able to clean out the local rivers, so hopefully running water will be returning to some homes in the district."_

"_Now while people are still instructed to-"_

"_Remain in the-"_

"_I cannot understand why anyone would risk there life for these deadly creatures! They should stay inside of the housing complexes the military has set up and kill any zombie that comes near!" _

_So your saying they do still exist?_

_Of course they still exist! Why the hell would the army warn us to not go outside! There must be millions of them! How could they be all killed in 6 mon-"_

"Damnit, it is the same fucking thing every day." Kagome mumbled as she reached for the camcorder beside her bed. "Fucking bullshit I say, there is no way the military would lie to us." She said as she opened the little screen on the side of the mini device.

"Day 289, time 5:54 Pm. So far nothing different, we are still being told to stay in doors. Not sure why but I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation." Kagome said giving a reassured smile towards the camera lens. "More than 6 months after the fateful holocaust came to an end, and all I have been doing is sitting around waiting. Talking to you, who ever you are. Hell probably no one will ever see this tape, it's just a matter of time before everything is back to normal and I probably won't even need you. Everyone else is giving there stories on how this whole happened, how they survived, how they thrived from this experience. I guess, that's my cue. To tell you, world, how this whole thing happened... Well, it started out like any other day in the life of Kagome Higurashi. She got up, she went to work, she came home. But there was only one thing different, when she came home she did not find her roomate sitting on the living room couch like the lazy bastard he was. She instead found someone else, or should I say 'something' else..."

….

_March 2nd, 2011 Day 1 of D-day_

"Kouga.." Kagome called out as she roughly twisted her house key in the front door. "You will not believe the day I have been having." She said as she pushed the heavy white door open and then glided graciously inside of the dark house.

"Where are you?" She said looking around her musky kitchen. "I know your home.." She said playfully while she sat her bag on the counter of the kitchen island "I saw your car in the drive way, and where else would you be? No job, no money." Kagome said with a roll of her eyes.

"Kouga...If you tickle me again I swear to god I will break your nose this time.." She shouted as she scanned the entry to the living room with her eyes.

A few moments passed before Kagome shook her head placing her hands on her hips "Hide and seek? Tag? A surprise? Come on what is going on?"

"Haaaaaaacccccc.." A low growl set off from behind Kagome. A small shiver ran up her spine before she smiled.

"That is not funny Kouga!" She sassed as she turned around, only to find an empty dark space behind her. She frowned and once again rested her hands on her hips. "Kouga?"

"Haaaccc...huuuuuuccckkk" A thicker growl sprawled out from the living room. Kagome's body shook with a great jolt, as she turned to look towards the living room.

"Kouga..this is not funny..." She mumbled as she reached for the kitchen light switch. Her hands searched along the bare wall frantically until she finally found it, with a sigh of relief she flicked the light only to find it still pitch black.

"Haacc...HACCC!" The growl became clearer as a dark figure formed in the living room. Kagome jumped back a bit her body slamming into the wall behind her. Her heart started to beat at a rapid pace, and her breathing became more and more frantic as the dark figure moved towards her. "Hacc...haccc..."

"Kouga if this is some sort of prank you win!" Kagome said as she threw her hands up in a sign of defeat. She began to shake desperately as she started to search the counter tops near by her. For a moment the dark figure just stood in the door way in front of Kagome, then in a flash it hopped in front of her. The face of torn and decaying flesh stayed inches from Kagome's face, a low snarling growl keeping in the back of it's throat. Kagome recognized instantly that this face was in fact Kouga's, but she could not understand what was wrong.

And then Kagome was down, on her back against the cold tiled flooring of the kitchen. The ill looking Kouga on top of her, jerking his face forward as he tried to take bite out of her. Kagome, with her hands sturdy around his neck, tried to keep him from sinking his teeth into her but found it becoming harder with each second. She tried to kick at his legs, but found that he was not affected by this. She tried to talk to him, pleaded with him to stop. But even then he did not he just continued to attack her.

"Kouga what is wrong!" She finally shouted as she threw him off of her. He stumbled back a few steps keeping his eyes focused on her as she climbed to her feet. His body started to sag slightly and he walked with a slow limp towards her. "Are you sick!?" She yelled a final time before grabbing one of the seven knives from the kitchen counter. She held it close to her side as she backed away from Kouga, but he didn't flinch or even move when she took the first swing at him. He just continued his slow staggered walk towards her, even after she had cut the side of his stomach. The small tear in his favorite shirt probably would have pissed him off, but he didn't even notice or care.

Kagome tried begged him to tell her what was wrong, but when he threw himself at her in a hunger filled rage she knew it was time to stop playing nice. She closed her eyes before she stabbed the knife into the side of his neck, her body shaking as she felt the thickness of the knife pierce his skin. A loud screech filled the small kitchen as she fell over on top of her, but even the knife in his neck wasn't enough to stop him from trying to bite her. Kagome opened her eyes, and found him still kicked and fighting against her hold on him. She cried as she watched her friend, but cried more when he fell to the floor. A fatal blow to the back of the head, not from Kagome.

No this came from a large brick, or maybe a rock Kagome couldn't really tell. It had happened so fast, one second she was fighting off a deranged Kouga the next he was sprawled out on the floor with a giant hole in the back of his head. She knelt down next to the limp body, warm tears flowing down her cheek. The sound of muffled voices calling her name echoed through her ears, but the shock of the events that just took place were too much for her to handle.

"Kagome..Kagome come on." A voice called to her. Kagome tried to focus in on it, but the sound of the cracking of a skull continued to ring in her ear. She couldn't separate the two sounds, not until she felt the warm tender touch of a living person on her shoulder.

"Kagome.." Miroku whispered as he leaned down towards the crying woman. Her body shook and her eyes continued to make the salty water that blinded her vision.

"Kagome come on.." Miroku whispered one more time before squeezing Kagome's shoulders. Her head turned to look up at him, eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted as she threw her arms up around the blood covered man. He fell back on his knees slightly as he wrapped his arms around her body. She cried on his shoulders for a few seconds before ripping her head away to look at him "What is happening!" She demanded.

"Honestly..I..can't explain..not now. We have to go. Was it just you and Kouga?" Miroku said as he got to his feet and then hoisted Kagome to hers.

"Yeah just us." Kagome said as she looked down at the body near her feet "but..wait..go..Go where?" Kagome asked as she wiped her sleeves across her cheeks.

"To Sango's. We have to make sure she is okay." Miroku said as he started to search through Kagome's cabinets. "Grab a bag, take only what you need. Okay?" Miroku said as he walked to the hallway entrance.

"Wait where are you going?" Kagome asked as she ran over to him.

"No offense but I am raiding your house right now. We have to get out of here somewhere safe, I don't know what is happening but people are killing people and we don't have time. Take only the food you need, don't worry about clothes. Hurry we only have so much time!" And without hesitation Miroku fled the kitchen down to Kagome's washroom. She could hear him rummaging through her cabinet.

She was full of fear and complete confusion, her palms were sweating and she couldn't stop herself from switching her eyes around to every little detail of her kitchen. Like the small set of salt and pepper shakers Sango bought her last weekend to commence her on her promotion, what a fantastic gift. Or the new cabinet door knobs she bought, and even the hand woven basket her mother gave her last weekend..

GASP!

"Mom...oh my god is she okay!" Kagome shouted as she pulled the ends of her hair. She couldn't believe how during this whole thing she never once thought of her mothers safety, she had to find out. But when she picked up the phone the line was dead, and even her cell phone had no reception. God what was happening?

Shortly after Kagome's small panic attack Miroku came back with a back pack full of supplies. He was shocked to find her in the fetal position against her sink. He tried to move towards her, but she bursted into tears at the mere sight of him.

"Kagome come on it's going to be okay.." He said in a soothing voice as he lowered himself down to her. She took her face away from her hands and looked up at him, her wet red cheeks and blood shot eyes made her seem like a fragile flower. Miroku had never seen Kagome like this before. For once he was actually worried that she would fall apart, and now instead of just a few things to worry about another one was added.

"We..Sango.." Kagome shuttered as the rose to her feet. Miroku leaned his arm out towards her, but she only shook her head. "Lets..go?" She asked as she looked at him.

Miroku nodded his head, but inside of him a voice was shouting not to leave the house. Not to go outside, that inside was the only safe place they can be. But he had to find Sango, they had to find help. What was happening was unnatural and unheard of, and incredibly dangerous. People were dying every second, and then coming back to life. Faces were being torn apart, limbs were being devoured. Miroku had already seen two people eaten alive, strangers and even then he couldn't help himself from breaking down in tears.

He was a man, he had responsibility. Taking care of Kagome and Sango his two longest friends was going to be his job now, but what if he failed? What if they died right in front of him, or if he died in front of them? Could he ever forgive himself if he failed so miserably?

Could he live long enough to find out?...


End file.
